The Emotionless
by Kskdjaldns
Summary: There are the ones... the ones who's eyes are dull and emotionless. They seem to stare right through you... but what happens, when your stuck with one...?
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

I could fell them, burning holes in my back- that pair of dull and emotionless eyes. Just two weeks ago everything had been perfect, I had been with my 'family', the ones that I will die for

Now, I was stuck with an emotionless freak.

What had gone wrong? On that single day… everything went wrong.

While I was off in my own world, looking around in the cold stone room for ways to get out, any window, any door, any flaw of design, a warm hand rested on my shoulder. It reminded me of… him…

_What am I thinking? It's just that stupid emotionless freak. My so called 'Perfect Match'_ I thought as I crossed my arms across my chest. He hurt my family, I would never forgive him.

"It will be alright…." that dull, emotionless voice said. "I promise I'll get you out…"

"Yeahhhh, _right_." I said, my back still to his face. "If I can't get out, you can't get out."

All of a sudden, the matching hand grabbed me and spun me around to face him. I wouldn't look up, I _refused_ to look up at those red eyes. It wasn't that hard in the first place, since I was smaller than him, and only up to his shoulders.

I stared at the black shirt on his chest, wishing I was sinking in water or stuck with anyone else but him in this place.

Finally, I decided to look up at his face, and that's when I knew. _I had make a bad mistake…_


	2. Chapter 1: Miyu

~Chapter 1~

My name's Miyu Awaka. I'm not like all those other girls. I don't put on makeup for the day ahead of me, straighten my hair every single morning, I don't even have a suitcase worth of clothes. So don't go complaining about 'Oh no! My straightener won't work!' or 'Why can't I have any new makeup?' Trust me, don't expect to get _any _sympathy from me. I'll just whack you and walk away.

Heh, it's true, and everybody that knows me knows not to say anything about that stuff to me.

Now, back to what I was talking about. I'm 15 years old, and I've been hiding with the rest of my so-called 'family' for 4 years. We've known each other ever since we were little, and we stick with each other no matter what. Especially me, I would _die _for them.

In my family, there is Mihr, Ellis, Aki, and then- of course- me. Mihr is the oldest, 17 years old, and he's pretty much the one who makes all the decisions. Of course, I always usually don't listen to his orders, I go my own way. He usually gets mad and annoyed at me for doing this all the time, but hey, he's like a brother to me, a really good brother. He'll protect me, I'll protect him, and together, we'll protect the rest of our family. Simple.

Then there's Ellis. He's more of a quiet guy. He's 13 years old and he's really Mihr's right hand man, and he always helps him make decisions. He's also really close to Aki, always being there for her when she needs him, no matter what. If I or Mihr was about to die, and then Aki was too at the same time, he would definitely save Aki, even if Mihr was the leader.

And last of all, there's Aki. She's adorable, and she's really like my little sister, maybe even a daughter. Aki never got to see her family, so it's always hard for her. That's why I'm there for her, since she feels like I'm her mother, instead of a sister. She's 8 years old, and is probably one of the strongest little 8 year olds you'll ever meet.

Trust me, don't get on her bad side. Then again, if you get on mine, you'll be in worse trouble.

Well, you might be wondering: Why are you reading this boring old book about 5 regular teenagers? To tell the truth, we aren't normal at all. Now, if you dare tell this to _anyone _else, you're dead. Seriously.

We're called Soul Protectors (who in the world made up that name? It's stupid, it bothers me), and we all have a certain Soul Item. I bet you can't guess what mine is.

A Pen! Isn't that just exciting? Let me tell you, it's not a regular pen, since then it would just be called an item. Not a _Soul _Item. The reason it's called a Soul Item is because it has special ability that uses soul energy. Soul energy is the energy that comes from the soul, and most people don't know of it. If they did, they would be able to do _so _much more than they can already do.

Why are we Soul Protecters? Well, since we're here to save the world from Itenex.

Trust me, the world _needs _us. If we weren't alive, you'd already be dead.


	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning

~Chapter 2~

The Beginning

Sunlight shone through the thin white curtains, casting shadows throughout the room. The sun hit my face like a comet, and I groaned in annoyance, covering my head with a pillow. When I remembered that Aki slept in the same room with me, I became quiet, not wanting to wake her up. Silently, I slipped out of the room and into the hallway.

I was always the first one to wake up, the rest of the group always slept in, and then stayed up most of the night messing around. Of course, I also stayed up most of the night, writing most of the time, but even so, I still woke up early. In my opinion, sleeping wastes most of the time in the day, and it's a time when you're _always_ vulnerable. Before you know it, you could be snatched away in the night, never to see the ones you love again. As if I'm going to take a chance with that. And no, I don't worry too much, why would anyone think that?

Slowly, I trudged into the kitchen, grabbing a frying pan and some eggs to make omelets. Yes, I'm not the greatest cook, that would be Ellis that does all the cooking, but at least mine is decent. It's not absolutely great like Ellis's cooking, but it's good enough.

As the flare of the fire on the stove ignited, I heard soft footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Mornin Aki." I said as I went over to the small girl and ruffed up her hair. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, you didn't…" Aki said, but I could tell she was lying. It was obvious- she was rubbing her eyes and still yawning. Then she also looked like she was going to pass out at any second. "What's for breakfast? Is Ellis cooking up something?"

"No, I'm cooking eggs." I said. "Sorry darling."

"It's ok." Aki said then turned her head to look at Ellis as he entered the room. "Ellis!" she said and then ran to him.

Ellis scooped Aki up into a big hug and then smiled brightly at her. "Good morning little Aki. Did you sleep well?" Ellis said. Ellis opened up to Aki more than he did to anybody else. He never told me any of his secrets, his feelings, but he told all of them to Aki, not matter what.

Aki nodded and then smiled back. Gently, Ellis set her back on the ground and walked over to me. "Cooking again?" he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Ellis, I could cook just as good as you if I wanted to." I said with a frown. "Anyways, where's Mihr?"

"He had been up a long time ago messing around with his Soul Item." Ellis said as he grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. "He was probably thinking about-…. Never mind."

"What did you say?" I said, taking my attention away from the frying pan and looking strait at Ellis.

"I said nothing. Just forget about it." Ellis said as he frowned and walked out of the kitchen and towards the TV room. When Aki was finally fully awake and realized that Ellis had left, she ran after him while shouting back to me "Tell me when breakfast is ready!"

"I will." I said and went over to the kitchen table and sat down. Slowly, I reached into the pocket of my shorts and pulled out my shimmering golden pen. I spun it around in my fingers, and stopped when my fingers slid over the word embroidered in the side of the pen. The three letters spelt: _Len_

When my fingers touched the first letter, memories spilt back into my mind, clouding my thoughts and filling my chest with emotions. I remembered back to that day… the one, horrible day… The day I had became a Soul Protector.

"_Miyu, I'm going to go outside and play, ok? You stay inside with mom and dad." Len said as he let go on my hand. "They'll make sure your safe while I'm outside."_

_Sadly, I nodded, wanting him to take my hand once again so I could feel the warmth from it. However, I knew I couldn't keep him next to me forever. I watched as Len walked outside, away from the safety of our home._

_As I walked over into the kitchen to get a snack, I heard a piercing shriek and turned around. Three men in black suits were behind me, and they were holding lifeless, non-bloody, pale bodies. Ones that had the Soul Energy sucked out of them._

"_M-mom…? D-dad?" I said as my eyes widened. I slowly backed away from them and turned around and ran out the back door, into the open. Screaming for help, I ran to the side of the house and was stopped by two warm arms wrapped around me, and a hand covering my mouth. I bit the hand, thinking it was one of the guys in black suits, but I stopped when I heard the voice._

"_Ow! Miyu, it's just me, Len." Len said in a whisper. "Sh, we'll get caught."_

_As I tasted the sour, coppery taste of blood in my mouth, I looked up at Len. "What's happening brother…?" I whispered._

"_Nothing, you'll be fine." He said as he stroked my hair. "I'll protect you, I promise. Everything will be alright."_

"_What about Mom and Da-" I started to say, but was cut off from his hand over my mouth again. He was staring off in the distance, and when I looked over at where he was looking, I saw what it was. Three shadows were heading around the side of the house, towards me and my brother._

"_Stay here, and don't make a sound." Len said and then hid me in a tall bush. "I'll be back." Len stood up, and then headed around to where the three guys were._

_I could see everything that happened from a small hole in the leaves of the bush. They punched him, and he got knocked out cold. "No…" I said as I watched, my eyes still wide with horror. _

_One of the guys picked up my brother's limp body, and slung it over his shoulder. The three of the guys started heading to a black car with my brother. Once they got to the door, they flung my brother in the backseat, and then piled in._

"…_No…. No!" I screamed as hot tears started to stream down my face. I got out of the hiding place and ran out onto the front lawn, but I was too late. The car had already started to drive away. _

_Two weeks passed. Two weeks of terror. Of crying. Of being alone in my dark house. With no one else there to be with me. One day, however, I heard a quiet voice coming from the front doorstep. It sounded familiar… Too familiar. _

_Getting up from the couch I had been sitting on with a blanket wrapped around me with the TV playing cartoons, I headed towards the front door. Once I got there, I opened it just a crack so I could make sure nobody dangerous was out there. That's when I saw it- my brother. Quickly, I pulled open the door and ran to my brother.  
>"Miyu…" My brother said, his voice hoarse and not like his usual self. It sounded almost lifeless, that's when I knew this wasn't good…<em>

"_Brother! Brother! Where have you been! I've missed you so much!" I said, my face almost permanently tear-stained after the past weeks. Now, new tears were streaming down my face once again._

"_Miyu... I don't have much time…" Len said, sounding weaker and weaker every second. "You're going to have to take my place… as a Soul Protector…"_

"_S-soul Protector…?" I said, brushing the blonde pieces of hair out of Len's eyes._

"_Yes… you're going to protect the world from Inetex." Len said. "I'm sorry I left you for so long… but now it's my time to give in… I can't be here for much longer, well, in this form…"_

"_Brother, I don't want you to go! Stay here with me and we can live happily here! Find new parents! … Find a new life…" I said as I hugged him. I wasn't ready to lose him. He was supposed to be here with me._

"_Miyu… Don't cry…" Len said as he reached up with a shaking hand and wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I'll still be here with you… by your side all the time… I'll be your Soul Guide, your Soul Item… You'll know…"_

_I held Len's hand up to my face, until I realized that he was slowly fading. Slowly, I let go of his hand and let it fall to the ground with his fading body. After a couple of seconds, he was gone… my brother… gone…_

_That's when I sat it- a golden pen, where my brother had used to be. I reached down and picked it up, and turned it over, only to read words that read: I'll Protect You…_

_The words slowly faded away, only to leave the word Len._

_Hugging the pen to my chest, I thought about Len's writing. They had all been beautiful, and I had loved reading them. When I looked up… I came face to face with a dark brown haired boy. Without thinking, I hollered out crying and wrapped my arms around the strange boy, whose name was Mihr, without thinking and sobbed into his shirt. _

"You know, if you keep the eggs on the stove without supervising them, you'll burn the cabin down to the ground." A voice said.

I almost fell out of my chair, but quickly stood up, reading to attack any stranger that was in my cabin. When I got up though, the person rested there hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine Miyu, it's just me, Mihr." Mihr said as I turned around to face him.

"You… you jerk! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled at him as I whacked him on the head. I wasn't hurting him by whacking him on the head.

Whacking people on the head was just… my way of showing affection for others. Yes, it is a strange way to show it, but's more fun.


	4. Chapter 3: Itenex

~Chapter 3~

Itenex

Now, you might be wondering, what the heck is Itenex? I've mentioned it quite a lot already. Well, you're lucky, I'm going to tell you what it is.

Never, _ever_, tell anybody else what I'm going to tell you. Or else. I mean it.

Lately, the world has been running a little… low on energy to power the things we use. Such as computers, television, and all that stuff. However, one company figured out about Soul Energy, and can you guess what the name of that company was?

Itenex. Of course.

You know what else they figured out?

That Soul Energy could be converted into energy. Isn't that just _perfect_?

Once Itenex had figured out that it could be converted into energy. They created a machine called the Soul Eater. This machine was used to take the Soul Energy out of humans, and also animals, until they were _dead. _After creating this machine, they tested it out a couple times. On the scientists that created it. Once they had tested it on them, each of the scientists were dead, with all the Soul Energy sucked out of them. They took the Soul Energy and used the Soul Eater to convert it to energy.

Even though it was only 5 scientists, it powered 500 houses…. For _three _years.

With Itenex the only company that could supply energy to the world now, the ones that worked there would become the richest people in the world. But also the worst killers in the world, since they had to keep taking the Soul Energy out of people until they were dead. This is why the world needs us, to protect all of humanity. We have to save the world.

How do we do this? By using our Soul Items, of course.

Our Soul Items all have different abilities, but each of the abilities use our Soul Energy, so we can't use our abilities for a long time, since then if our Soul Energy gets too low, we'll die. Instead, we can only use them for a certain amount of time, while making sure the Soul Energy doesn't get too low, and then we'll have to stop using our Soul Item for a while to regain Soul Energy. However, if we use our Soul Energy to such a low level, it will be pointless to rest, since anybody would die no matter what they do with a low level of Soul Energy.

Each of us Soul Protectors got our Soul Items from a loved one's Soul. Inside each of our items, is the soul of a loved one that Itenex got, but we had found them right before they had died. The loved ones that got killed weren't just normal people, they were the past Soul Protectors, but they didn't have to deal with Itenex. They just had made sure nobody else figured out about Soul Energy, since nobody else had known at the time. That's why my pen is called Len, since Len was my brother, and Itenex killed him. The rest of my family also had loved ones taken away from them, but we don't like to talk about it.

After we all lost our loved ones, we figured out about Itenex. We learned everything about the company. The Soul Eater, the killing, and all the other things they did. We also learned about something else that they had created, but we never knew what they were called or who they were. We heard about the creatures that they had created, creatures that were given supernatural abilities from Itenex. They look exactly like humans, but they're quicker, stronger, and much more.

We've never met these creatures, but I have a feeling that someday, it's going to be them that kill us.

Itenex also figured out about us- the new Soul Protectors, and how we were supposed to stop them. They sent hunters, killers, and many other people to kill us. They want our Soul Items, and us dead. They'll do anything to get it that way. That's when we all met each other, and we fled away to the mountains where we would be safe.

However, I know that our peaceful life here in the cabins won't last forever.

* * *

><p>"Are the targets in site?" the cold, emotionless voice said. It was dark, and had no feeling whatsoever in it. The teenager boy's blood red eyes were narrow as they focused on the small cabin before them through the trees, and showed something of bloodlust. But there was something else, a longing look. A sad, lonely look. His 'sister' knew this, and she knew why. She absolutely refused to even think about it though.<p>

"Yes." Another voice said as another boy jumped down from a high tree branch. "They just woke up, and have no idea we are here."

She looked at the other boy, and then back at the blue haired red eyed boy. Behind her was another girl with black hair. She could feel the eyes of the girl locked on her.

When she looked back to look at the black haired girl, she stared at the one flaming blue on the right side of her face. Her other eye was normal and black.

"Don't focus on me, focus on our targets." She said to the black haired girl. "We don't have time to be goofing off."

The black haired girl slowly nodded, and then looked back up at the small cabin.

She turned back around, and looked at the cabin, then at the blue haired boy again. "What are we going to do, leader?" she asked. These people with her had always been the closest thing to a family that she had. However, she felt different about one of them. She had always felt different about the blue haired boy. It had always been that way. Why couldn't he just see it? Why couldn't he just turn and look at her the same way he did to that _freak_.

"We're going to attack." The blue haired boy said. "But remember, she's _mine_ to deal with. None of you guys touch her." The boy then ran off into the shadows of the trees looming overhead.

She boiled with anger. Why did he care so much about that girl? Why didn't he care so much for her?

"Okay Aspen…" she whispered, and then ran off into the opposite direction after the other boy and the black haired girl had ran off too.


	5. Chapter 4: Red Eyes

~Chapter 4~

Red Eyes

After I had whacked Mihr on the head a couple times, and then gave him a lecture about not scaring me or I might break his neck by accident, he ruffled my blonde hair and then left to go back to his room, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I headed back over to the oven and continued to make omelets for the rest of my family. Two of them had been burned while I had been off in my own world, but I just threw them away. Once I had made enough for everybody, I took the pan off of the oven and turned the fire off.

"Breakfast's ready Aki." I said into the room Aki and Ellis were in. After a while, Aki burst out of the room and into the kitchen. She was always the one who got to the table first for every single meal.

"Where's Ellis?" I asked Aki once I set a plate down in front of her with an omelet on it. My eyes had narrowed a little bit, but it's just 'cause I'm like that. It's called instinct.

"He fell back asleep on the couch." Aki said as she picked up her for. "He probably stayed up really late last night. Where did Mihr go?"

My eyes softened when I heard this. I always worried about my family, since I knew we were all being hunted down, and at some point they will find us, and kill us. I'm not going to let that happen, even if it costs me my life.

"Eh, he's probably messing around in his dark room. He snuck up on me while I was thinking." I said, grabbing an omelet and sitting down at the table to start eating. Once I had my first bite, Aki was practically already done.

"That was good." Aki said as she got up from the table. "You're getting better every time you cook something."

"Yeah, by good you mean at least it's decent." I mumbled to myself. "I'll never be as good as Ellis. He's been cooking for his whole life."

Aki shrugged. "Maybe." She said plainly and then picked up her plate and set it down in the sink. "I'm going to go get Ellis and tell him breakfast is ready. He'll be hungry." Aki then ran off down the hall and back into the room she had been in earlier.

A few minutes later, Ellis came out into the kitchen. "I heard you freaked out at Mihr…" Ellis said as he rubbed his eyes. He acted as if he was 16 or older, yet he was only 13. He tried to do everything to help Mihr and the rest of the family. I was so proud of him…

"You might want to go talk to him." Ellis said all of a sudden. This shocked me. Why would I need to go talk to him? Couldn't Ellis himself go talk to him instead of me?

"He was thinking about… you know, his dead sister." Ellis continued. "He then started thinking about you. When I went in to talk to him, he said he was worried that he would loose you too. You're like his sister."

I blinked. Why had he been thinking about me? Me and Mihr have always been like brother and sister. I still remembered the day I first met him.

"_Why are you crying?" the dark brown haired boy said as he stared down at me._

_I was clinging to him, with my arms around him, sobbing into his shirt. I didn't want to let go, even though I didn't know the boy. _

_When the brown haired boy noticed the golden pen sticking out of my pocket. He knew what had gone on. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair, just like Len had done. "It's okay… You're not alone. You're not the only Soul Protector here. I also lost a sibling, my sister."_

_My eyes widened when I heard this. He had lost his sister, just like I had lost my brother. He was also another one of the Soul Protectors. I was glad of that, but I didn't want to be a Soul Protector. I just wanted to live a normal life like all the other little girls in the world. I wanted to have my brother by my side, us living together._

"_I-… I don't want to be a Soul Protector…" I said, my voice muffled from his shirt._

"_Are you sure? If you do, I'll stay by your side and protect you." The boy said. "I promise."_

_Slowly, I raised my head away from his shirt and looked up at him, my face tear-stained. Once my eyes met his, he smiled. It was the same smile as my brother's, and when I saw it, I burst back into tears._

"_O-ok…" I said as I tried to hold the tears back as best as I could._

"_By the way, I'm Mihr. What's your name?" the boy said as he pulled back to look at me._

"_M-miyu…" I said quietly. Everybody had always made fun of my name at school, so I didn't like to tell others what it was, thinking they would make fun of me too._

"_That's a cute name, and it's like mine. It's different." _

_My eyes widened when he said this. Nobody had ever said something like that to me, besides my brother. Slowly, I smiled, looking up at the strange boy that had just appeared before me. _

"_I'll make sure your safe, ok?" he said. _

_Smiling, I nodded._

Yeah, it had been one of those dramatic moments. Now that I was older, I wasn't very fond of that stuff today. I never did well with them, but when I was littler moments like that were only things that would happen in my dreams or books. Isn't it that way for most little girls?

Well, maybe not, since I was not a normal little girl, but hey, I had dreams too.

"Fine," I said with a sigh. "I'll go talk to him. But if he ignores me, I'm out of there." I sat up from the table chair and then headed off towards Mihr's room. Once I left, I heard Aki coming back into the kitchen and starting to talk to Ellis.

Once I got to the door of Mihr's room, I softly knocked on it. "Mihr?" I asked as I opened the door a little bit, enough to see inside the room. "Can I come in?"

Mihr was sitting at his desk, looking at the chain lying across it. "Sure." He said. "Come in to lecture me again?"

"No, I came to ta-" I started to say as I had started to open the door, but I was cut off by a piercing shriek.

Me and Mihr's eyes met, and we both recognized that voice- Aki.

Before I knew it, Mihr had grabbed his chain and shot out of the room, with me following close behind. I pulled my pen out of my pocket, ready to attack anybody that would dare to hurt my family.

Once we got into the kitchen, we say two other people, a girl and a boy. They were both older than the two, and also bigger. The boy had little Aki in his arms, who was now unconscious, and the girl was holding back Ellis, who was thrashing furiously, trying to get to Aki.

"Let her go!" I heard him yell as he struggled against the girl's arms. By just looking at the girl, I could tell that she was strong. Ellis couldn't even make her arms budge.

Once I looked back over to where the boy and Aki had been, I noticed that they were gone. The boy had taken away Aki. _My Aki._

"You get Ellis! I'll get Aki!" Mihr yelled to me and then ran off out of the house after the strange boy and Aki. When I turned to where the girl with Ellis was, I noticed that they were gone to.

"No, no, no!" I screamed in frustration. They had gotten away too! Why had I been so stupid to take my eyes off of them!

Quickly, I moved my pen around in the air as if I was writing in the air. Water-like ink started to flow out of the pen and float around in the air around me. Whoever did this was going to be in big trouble, and I was going to make sure of that.

Right when I was about to run off out of the safety of the cabin and into the woods, I saw Mihr come back into the house. He looked… strange, and different in some ways.

"Where's Aki and Ellis?" I said as I ran over to him. When I ran to him, the water-like ink fell to the ground, making a loud splash.

"They're fine." Mihr said. He didn't sound that much like his usual self. More caring, calmer in some way. He'd never been like this, so what was going on with him now?

"They're just playing around outside."

"How could they be playing around outside? They were just taken away by two unknown strangers!" I yelled at him. I tried to push by him, determined to know if the rest of my family was ok, but Mihr grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"What are you doing?" I said to him. I was furious by now, he wasn't answering me at all.

That's when I realized something. That wasn't Mihr.

"W-who are you?" I asked as I stared at the stranger who was taking the form of one of my loved ones.

After a second, the stranger started to change into a different form. Once he had fully changed, I could tell it was his real form.

"Hello Miyu. Remember me?" he said, ignoring my question. His hair was blue, and his eyes were bloodshot red. On the ground, I saw blood dripping on the wooden oak floor, and I noticed it was coming from his other hand.

"Sorry about this." The blue haired boy said as he raised his other hand. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Before I knew it, his hand had hit me hardly on the head, and everything went black.

The last thing I saw were the red eyes of the blue haired stranger.


End file.
